


夜晚波涛.by鹤鹤

by QIEzizizi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIEzizizi/pseuds/QIEzizizi
Summary: 18x 18x幼儿园代步车
Kudos: 16





	夜晚波涛.by鹤鹤

**Author's Note:**

> 18x 18x  
> 幼儿园代步车

朴智旻是被热醒的，他梦见自己浸在水里，周遭滚烫一片，空气闷热，高温融化着理智，他呼吸逐渐变得急促。  
然后他醒了过来。

“醒了？”闵玧其抬眸，放过他被亲红的唇瓣，直接把这睡眼朦胧的人抱到自己腿上，朴智旻没睡醒的时候脾气很软，半阖着眼任人动作。困意还没散去，他松松的环着闵玧其的脖颈，哼哼了几声，听不清，一副又要睡过去的样子。  
闵玧其不肯，撩起他汗湿的额发，两人鼻尖抵着鼻尖，他眼神炙热的：“我硬了。”

噢，硬了。  
刚睡醒的人迷迷糊糊，他还没完全清醒，下意识的继续往闵玧其身上扒拉过去，挨在一起久了，他又觉得热得难受，想跑，被抓了回来。

“我硬了。”闵玧其又重复了一遍。

“什么硬了？”  
朴智旻眨眨眼，眼角泛出两滴泪，被闵玧其抹去。这小孩刚睡醒总要愣神一会，闵玧其也不催，抱着人有一下没一下的轻吻，等朴智旻意识逐渐回笼，再过半分钟，他终于反应过来，硬了是哪里硬了，是什么硬了。  
“硬，硬了？”  
“啊——”闵玧其懒懒的回他，“有些人睡觉不安分，给我摸硬了，是不是该亲自来解决一下问题？”

这小屁孩几乎是惶恐了，有一瞬间甚至想直接逃到客房，可他被紧紧桎梏在怀里，动弹不得，欲哭无泪。朴智旻还记得上回，也就两天前，闵玧其拉着他做了足足三次，要不是他最后实在没存货，边哭边抱着人求饶估计还能被压着再来一次。

“我，我用手帮你…？”

闵玧其抿唇，直言道：“想做。”  
他也不废话，那双葱白色的手直接钻进朴智旻的睡衣里，这个姿势不太方便操作，他又把人重新放倒，衣服撩上去，布料蹭过胸口，白嫩胸脯上两点嫣红早在刚才睡梦中就被揉得肿大，锁骨上残留着两枚浅淡的牙印。  
皮肤接触到冷空气的一瞬间朴智旻哆嗦了一下，室内其实不是很冷，他们开了暖气，但被窝的温度总比外界要高上一些。  
闵玧其伸手揉了揉他的腰腹，前天晚上做得确实狠了，朴智旻的侧腰还有些痕迹。这个老流氓低头，在原先的痕迹上吻了吻，随后又转移阵地，一路往上，一点点的啄吻，直到含住朴智旻左边的乳尖——这里是敏感点，碰不得，一碰就硬。闵玧其跟他做了不知道几次，轻车熟路，一吸一咬，含着打圈，舔舐弄湿，水声暧昧，每个动作都致命。朴智旻舒服了，舒服得皱眉，泄了两声，忍不住蹬了下腿，随后他的脚踝也被抓住，腿被分开，被人强硬的挤进来，顶了两下，两人都硬了。

情欲像水一样朝他涌过来，朴智旻受不住了，莫名其妙的热得过分，像置身在火炉里，脸都被蒸红。冬天的睡衣是珊瑚绒的，那些绒毛此刻黏附在他汗津津的身子上，实在烦人，也实在难耐。  
“把……”他声音变得低哑，在此刻勾人得很，“先把衣服脱了。”  
两片唇又贴在一起，闵玧其一边解他睡衣扣子一边含糊的：“要不要开电热毯？”  
回答是摇头。

纵使坦诚相见多次，朴智旻还是会在光溜溜的时候觉得羞耻，他伸长了手，也帮着闵玧其脱睡衣，视线却在游移，最后停在床头桌放着的润滑剂上。  
还剩半管，下次要记得买。

乳尖再一次被含住了，闵玧其极其喜欢玩他这里，那两粒粉嫩每次都被过度蹂躏，外圈的红晕也不肯放过。朴智旻的身子也被蒸红了，他低头看闵玧其的发旋，胸口传来的酥麻感让他忍不住想喘，男人的发丝在他皮肤上磨蹭过，留下了难以言喻的痒意。  
他哼了几声，感受着另外一个人身上传来的热度，环在腰间的手愈发用力，像要把他折断在怀里牢牢禁锢。闵玧其在床上的时候占有欲强得让人害怕，所有痕迹都在宣示着主权，耳后的白嫩肌肤都留有红印。  
欲望升腾的速度过于迅速，朴智旻身下那根已经耐不住似的吐了一些清水，他的腰腹被那点点水渍打湿，闵玧其把水渍抹开，晕湿一片，又张嘴在他的胸口轻咬一口才肯放过两颗红肿樱桃。  
“你也硬了。”  
朴智旻红着脸看他，两人就以这姿势对视，闵玧其眼神里藏着的直塞让他下意识的缩了缩，被箍着他腰的手拦住了去路。他抿着唇，几乎不敢看闵玧其，耳垂都烫成了红色。  
闵玧其也不急，耐心的在他后背摩挲。等到朴智旻憋不住了，伸手弯下腰，小心翼翼的来亲自己：“想要你。”

又回到最初的姿势——他坐在他腿上。  
润滑剂的瓶子被随意丢在床上，两根好看的手指没入朴智旻的股间，小孩儿的喘息愈发大声，环着闵玧其脖颈的手也在不自觉地用力。后穴的温度过高，那两根还带着寒意的手挤进去的时候几乎被烫化，肠肉裹着手指不放，又被慢慢打开，一点一点探到最里头，旋转弯曲，第二个指节处的位置是敏感点，闵玧其手指抽出来些，往那儿狠狠一碰——“呜啊……”  
朴智旻把头埋进闵玧其的颈窝，第三根手指也强横的伸了进来，敏感点被反复刺激，朴智旻的性器吐出了好几股清水，全都蹭到闵玧其的腰腹上，但男人不在意，在他脖间啄吻安抚，另一只手顺着背部摸下来，握住小孩儿的性器揉了两下，然后跟着在后穴扩张的手指的节奏一齐撸动。  
呼出的热气把闵玧其的肌肤也打成了粉色，朴智旻的视线逐渐模糊，生理性泪水不停控制逐渐泛滥，下身的快感层层累积，在第四根手指也进到内里后，朴智旻几乎控制不住喘息，他仰起脖子，好看的喉结暴露出来，闵玧其抬头去亲他，后穴的手用力一碰。  
“呜……”  
朴智旻的性器射出一道白浊，喷在两人的腹部。

欲望喷发的感觉过于强烈，朴智旻眯着眼睛把人抱得很紧，他这时候总是格外粘人，闵玧其也知道，一边抱着他一边捞过床头的纸巾盒抽出两张纸，把两人身上的白色液体擦干净。  
“好点了吗？”闵玧其的手一下一下在他背后轻拍，他低头把人耳尖含住，温热的口腔裹着敏感的地方，朴智旻又哼了一声。  
“好了……”他小声嘀咕着，“你进来的时候轻点。”

怎么可能轻呢。  
闵玧其握着自己的性器抵着粉嫩的穴口，朴智旻还来不及紧张，又烫又大的硬物就狠狠的肏了进来，没带套，甚至能隔着肚皮看到里头那根的模样。朴智旻被他按在怀里，两只手不自觉地在他背上留下划痕，骇人的热度进到他的身体里，那根勃发一刻也不留情的捅到了最里面，敏感点被狠狠擦过，朴智旻含在眼眶里的泪珠终于涌了出来。  
埋在深处的性器毫不留情，刚被抽出一点就又凶狠的顶了进去，后穴的软肉被重重碾过，内里的润滑剂被挤了出来，糊了一圈在穴口。  
朴智旻腰软了，腿也软了，只有两只手还扒在闵玧其身上，下身被一下又一下的顶弄，次次都捅到最深处，他甚至能清晰感受到身体里的性器的形状痕迹。  
“呜，呜——哥，哥你慢点……”  
他的声音像含着一口水，软腻的喊着另一个人。  
慢，慢不下来。动作依旧大开大合，啪啪的撞击声响彻了整个房间，朴智旻甚至隐隐约约听见他们养的猫咪在房门口奶声奶气的叫唤，羞耻心爆炸开来，可食髓知味的后穴把快感放大传到他身上的每一处，他被肏得坐不稳，在闵玧其腿上一颠一颠，又被抱紧，赤裸相贴，肌肤粘着肌肤，温暖灼伤。  
闵玧其又来吻他，那两张唇瓣藏不住声，张着嘴断断续续的呜咽，被逮住机会闯进了门，两个人的舌尖勾在一起，上鄂也被舔舐着，朴智旻口腔的唾液顺着接吻缝隙滑了下来，分开时两人勾了一条长长银丝。  
他又受不住了，电流从尾椎骨串到头顶，性器被夹在两人腰腹间摩擦，一大股液体从马眼涌了出来，之后每被肏一下，他的硬挺就流出一些水，闵玧其自然也注意到了，他扣住朴智旻试图伸到身前抚弄自己的手，下身肏干速度越来越快，囊球拍打在屁股上发出羞耻声响。朴智旻哪里不知道他想干什么，只是他现在连指尖都没了力气，整个人全靠着闵玧其，因为速度过快，他甚至没办法把人抱紧。  
快感累积到了临界点，闵玧其一个用力，狠狠磨蹭过内里的敏感点，朴智旻尖叫一声，又射了。  
还是被操射的。

“哥哥，不要了……”  
他开始撒娇，用脸颊去蹭闵玧其的，但哪能如他愿，身体里的硬挺热度未消，闵玧其今晚到现在还没射过一次，舒服全让朴智旻舒服去了，接下来可就得换个人享受了。  
朴智旻缓过劲来，被放到床上，两个人面对面亲吻，闵玧其重新顶进来，他握着自己弟弟的脚踝，两条白嫩的腿被拉得很开，腿间风光全全暴露在眼底，穴口早被磨得通红，这个姿势羞耻又舒服，朴智旻觉得不好意思，不敢大声，只能哼哼唧唧，一副可怜样，让人更想欺负。

他还是求饶了，闵玧其的肏弄像是没有尽头，他又被肏射一次后眼泪就不受控制，一边哭一边喊哥哥，喊老公，喊不行了。  
隔天没有工作行程，闵玧其也不肯轻易放过他。朴智旻又难受又爽，在快感中反复沉浮。还没等闵玧其射出来，他先晕了过去，闭眼前闵玧其凑过来，亲了亲他。


End file.
